fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tormentor
BIOS Criminal scum, beware. If you're accused of the most serious of crimes, Judge William Whitefield is here to dish out the worst punishment imaginable: death. His motives not as pure as he says, he now goes by the moniker of "Tormentor," fighting to punish those he deems evil and unworthy of life, never showing any mercy for his actions. In life, Tormentor was known as the modern-day Hanging Judge, sentencing dangerous criminals to be tortured until they draw their last breaths. SPECIAL MOVES * Guilty Lashes: Tormentor spins his chain-whip in front of him Rolento from Street Fighter-style at his opponent, dealing six hits total. Meter Burn adds a powerful upwards chain-whip swing that launches the opponent into the air. * Back-and-Forth Snap: Tormentor rears back and swings his chain whip backwards, then forwards, knocking his opponent down onto the ground if it connects. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of this move and causes the opponent to ground-bounce. * Chain Twirl Throw: Tormentor swings his chain-whip horizontally to the right or left at his opponent, and if they are far away enough from him, he'll grab them by the legs and drag them 360° clockwise or counter-clockwise, then let go, throwing them aside in the process. Meter Burn makes him raise the opponent above the ground and spin them five additional times before throwing them aside. * Charged Punch: Tormentor super-charges his right or left fist with red energy and punches at them, and if it connects, they are knocked backwards and down onto the ground. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the move. * Charged Uppercut: Tormentor crouches down on the ground, super-charges his right or left fist with energy, and upon getting back up, uppercuts his opponent into the air, launching them upwards for a free hit. Meter Burn makes the punch deal more damage. * Lasso Threat: Tormentor raises his chain-whip above his head and spins it 2160°, and if his opponent is within range of the move, it deals six hits total. Meter Burn adds a seventh, more powerful chain-whip spin that knocks the opponent backwards and down onto the ground. * Axe Kick: Tormentor raises his right or left leg up, then slams it down onto his opponent, knocking them down onto the ground if it connects. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the kick. * Nutcracker: Tormentor non-sexually grabs his opponent by the crotch region with his chain-whip, then trips them onto the arena "floor." Meter Burn makes him step on the unfortunate foe's nethers, causing them to writhe on the floor in excruciating pain, then kick them aside. * Chain Heater: On the Triangle or Y button being held for a few seconds, Tormentor overheats his chain-whip, causing it to glow reddish-orange and him to deal extra damage. The effect lasts 13 seconds. Cannot be Meter-Burned. THRILL KILLS * Literal Hanging Judge: Tormentor's opponent tries to run away from him, only for him to extend his chain-whip around their neck, declaring, "Where are you going?!", as he does so. The next thing he does is throw the chained opponent above himself and hang them three-quarters of his height above the arena floor by the neck, during which he continues on, "I haven't finished carrying out your sentence, fucker!" Then, he tugs on their neck for four seconds until he squeezes with so much pressure that their head separates from the rest of their body, and the two pieces of the now-dead foe fall down onto the floor in a pool of their own blood. No buttons must be held. * Whip it Good: Tormentor grabs his opponent by both wrists, walks over with them to the "wall" behind them, and manacles them to it. He then proceeds to take out his chain-whip, declaring, "You are guilty..." rear back his weapon as the defeated foe pleads for their life, continuing, "And I know just the punishment for you... DEATH!", and brutally, and repeatedly, whips them, leaving a large, gaping cut, which spills out some of their internal organs, in their torso and drawing large amounts of blood from them as he does so, until they eventually die. All face buttons must be held. * Drawn and Quartered: Tormentor summons chains around his opponent, which then bind their arms and legs. The unfortunate loser struggles in their binds for five seconds, during which he puts his arms together and says, "The guilty don't receive forgiveness," until he spreads them apart, continuing on as he does so, "I'm sure you're aware of that by now!" The losing character is then ripped into four pieces, the limbs still attached to the chains, and their internal organs, as well as some blood, spill out of them in the process. All shoulder buttons must be held. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Jamieson Price * Intro Sequence: Tormentor walks in stretching his chain whip in front of him twice, during which he declares, "You are guilty and unworthy of life. And, now..." Next, he swings his weapon once diagonally to the right or left and once diagonally to the left or right and continues on, "I will sentence you to DEATH!" * Round Win Sequence: Tormentor swings his weapon once diagonally to the right or left and once diagonally to the left or right, then swings horizontally to the right or left, during which he says, "I've dealt with worse in court," before going into his fighting stance again. ENDING (Cut to Judge Whitefield's law office, where everything is in black and white for the duration of the character ending cutscene, and a female reporter is seen giving a news report on the man he is preparing to execute on a 1998 Sony FD Trinitron television set.) * News Reporter: ...And in a surprise legal move, convicted serial killer Keith Lee Skaggs was released from prison today by Judge William Whitefield. Prosecutors, defense attorneys, and the jury were shocked by the judge's decision. Known as the "Sun Valley Strangler," Keith Lee Skaggs had not only admitted in court, but also pleaded not guilty, to strangling and murdering over 30 victims, including Judge William Whitefield's late wife, Barbara. * Whitefield: It feels so good to be alive again... (opens his drawer, takes his BDSM-inspired latex mask from out of it, and puts it on, then gets up off his seat and picks his chain-whip up off his desk) Now, for some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of... (We then cut to Tormentor's secret dungeon, where a short-haired, half-Caucasian, half-Asian-American man is seen stripped down to just his underwear and manacled to the wall, as the corrupt judge enters the room.) * Skaggs: You... What the fuck do you want with me? Answer me, asshole! * Tormentor: Keith Lee Skaggs... I've been waiting for this moment my whole life... You who took my Barbara away from me! * Skaggs: No... Please! NO!!! * Tormentor: Too late, fucker! Today is punishment day! (brutally chain-whips Skaggs multiple times, drawing blood from him with each whip, the first few times during which the camera quickly cuts to him for a few seconds, before we cut back to the TV report, during which Skaggs continues screaming off-screen) * News Reporter: Since this morning, parole officers and defense attorneys from all over Phoenix have been unable to locate Skaggs, and in addition, Judge Whitefield has been unavailable to comment on the matter. In other news... (Fade to black.) (Pre-credits roll runs in the same manner as in the original game, with a metal remix of the end credits theme playing in the background and all the characters' mugshots are shown side-by-side with the names of their voice actors. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * An original finishing move, dance as you can see in this entry have been removed of this remake, it can't be use anymore. * An exuctioned of his wife, Barvara who been killed by Keith Lee Skaggs. Until he finally gets revenge on him, in his ending. * It was giving to Robert Axelrod to may be same voice to Lord Zedd from Power Rangers, however, he died in September 7th, 2019 so i deside to give him as Jamieson Price. Category:MGW characters